The Next Queen
by Magicians Gambit
Summary: This story is about how they choose the next Salmissra for Nyissa...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Belgarath, Garion.and any other character I might include that I didn't come up with. But the plot is mine and so is Samedi!! Oh, the whole thing about finding a new Salmissra is in Belgarath the Sorcerer (Chapter 20, pg. 273). So that's not mine either.  
  
"Belgarath please tell us a story!" cried one of Garion's many daughters.  
  
"Yeah! I want to know about stuff that's going on out there! I don't want to know anymore more news about the Citadel or the Rivan people. I want to know about the world! Tell us a story!!" another daughter yelled.  
  
Well, Nikki has a brain. She going to be very good in politics, thought Belgarath.  
  
"Alright, Alright. I tell you a story about a place far, far away called Nyissa. This place is where the jungle grows free and the snakes are venomous. The queen has to favor the first handmaiden of Nedra the god of those people. I'm going to tell you what they do to find this queen."  
  
Many years ago...  
  
"No! Don't take my daughter!! She's only twelve," cried one of the many girls' mothers who have their daughters taken away.  
  
The soldier stood stoned-faced an unwilling to let her daughter go.  
  
This happens every time, don't let it get to you, thought the soldier.  
  
"Your daughter is being taken away to possibly serve the kingdom of Nyissa. You should be proud for her to go."  
  
"I know what you do to those girls! And I don't want it to happen to mine!" cried the mother hysterically.  
  
Actually, she's right. We take them away to Sthiss Thor. Most people never see their daughters again. Only one can be chosen and the others.thought the soldier.  
  
"Bye, mother!! I will be alright!" yelled Samedi as the soldier took her away.  
  
Later in the week..  
  
"Well ladies, home sweet home," said a really happy man doped up on drugs. But then again, who in Nyissa isn't?  
  
The twenty girls were split into groups. Each groups had its own house, which they were to live in until the old queen dies and the next one is chosen.  
  
Samedi went into her group's house. It was spacious but not well furnished. On the first floor there was a kitchen, a living room, and a den. Upstairs five bedrooms, one for each girl.  
  
Samedi wished she could be back home but as she looked around she realized if she didn't get the throne she wouldn't go back home.ever. The prospects looked small for Samedi, but she decided to make the best of the rest of her life.  
  
"First things first. You are here to be trained to be Queen Salmissra. I want you all to pay attention whenever we have lessons, because your lives depend on this.literally"  
  
As the giddy man said those words, the girls knew this wasn't going to be a camp but competition. They learned the only way to succeed was to defeat the other girls.  
  
AN: I hoped you like it considering this is my first!! Please r/r!! 


	2. The First Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in David Eddings' novels. But I own Samedi!  
  
AN: I made a mistake in the last chapter; the god of Nyissa is Issa not Nedra. Thank you to my reviewer Sarah (I guess that's right).  
  
The girls walked back to their houses silently. The day had been grueling and hard. Each girl was put through a series of tests to see if they compared to the true handmaiden of Salmissra. Some of the girls showed a great likeness to her and some had failed miserably today.  
  
Samedi was one of the few who had shown a great likeness to Salmissra. The other girls were jealous. Samedi contained that rare beauty and appeal the next queen needed. The only thing she had but didn't need was her cleverness. Knowing the girls would not be nice, she steeled herself for a verbal battle.  
  
One of the young girls also in Samedi's house approached her.  
  
"I know how you feel," said the girl whose name was Jules.  
  
Samedi looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am much like the first handmaiden also. I think we should stick together. We are the only ones in our house to pass the examinations today. Now the other girls have to rely on something else so the won't be killed."  
  
Samedi looked Jules over. Indeed she looked a lot like Salmissra did, and both girls favored each other.  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking about that. It's good to have a companion. The day is not over yet. We have to go through them," Samedi nodded at the remaining three girls who were looking vicious.  
  
Samedi and Jules walked up to the house, only to be greeted by the stares of the other housemates and the giddy man. His eyes popped out when he saw Samedi and Jules and ushered them in first before the other girls.  
  
"Sit down, Sit down ladies!"  
  
The girls gave up the battle with their eyes and sat down to listen to the man.  
  
"Since Samedi and Jules have passed the first examination they are to be given special privileges," he turned to Samedi and Jules," You may rise fifteen minutes later than the other girls and you have a personal maid to share between the two of you."  
  
'This could not be good. If we were getting privileges already what are the other girls going to think?' thought Samedi and Jules.  
  
They didn't have to wait long to find out what they thought because it was written all over the other girls' faces. Jealousy, malice, and hatred were all directed to Samedi and Jules because they had the "right" appearance.  
  
A girl named Mildred cried out," But that's not fair! We all deserve a maid after those tests!"  
  
"Calm down, what is your name? Yes, calm down Mildred! I'm sure you will get your chance to prove you are equal to Jules and Samedi," he tried to sound genuine but it came out sarcastic.  
  
There was a knock on the door and in came Samedi and Jules maid. She bowed deeply to them, only to make the remaining girls scowls deeper and more prominent.  
  
Back to the present. . .  
  
"Wait, Belgarath. I don't understand, won't the other girls have chances to prove themselves?" said a hopeful Nikki.  
  
"No they won't. The most important thing to have is the look, and after the first test most girls have been ruled out."  
  
"That's sad. So what happens to the other girls?"  
  
"You will see if you are patient!"  
  
AN: I hope you like it. I also have an account on fictionpress.com, my username is Bubbles2, please check me out. If you review me I will review you. 


	3. Chissa

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the David Eddings characters that I put in here. I own Samedi and Jules and Mildred and Chissa (You will find out about her later). Don't steal, its uncouth.  
  
AN: Thank you to my reviewer Sarah. In your next review please explain the "joke" that I supposedly got to me. I'm hoping updates will be less sporadic, but I don't write until I actually feel I can put out a good story. All right here's the story . . .  
  
Belgarath came in with a full tankard and a plate stacked high with bread and cheese. He sat down in a comfortable armchair and took a large gulp of ale.  
  
"Are ya'll ready for me to begin again?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
*Back to the past*  
  
Jules and Samedi slowly walked up the steps. The other girls had been sent to bed, but they had the privilege to stay up late. They had taken the time to talk everything out.  
  
"The girls are going to be worse than ever you know. At least today it was only a battle between the eyes, but we are always going to have to keep a look out," stated Jules matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, I know. I wouldn't put it past the girls to do something to us. Sometimes I just wish I was sitting at home listening to my mother yell at me," Samedi said sadly.  
  
"Me too. But we are in this together. If only they hadn't given us a maid."  
  
Jules glanced quickly at the lone figure in the corner waiting for somebody to tell her what do. It was a sorry sight.  
  
The maid's name was Chissa. She had long, flowing blonde hair and a supple face. Her bright, gray eyes showed a wisdom far beyond her years. If it hadn't been for her many years as a maid she would have been perceived as quite young. The service had taken quite a lot from her. She was just a little taller than Jules. Jules only stood a few inches above Samedi.  
  
Little did Samedi and Jules know, the maid was more attentive than they first had thought. She was paying very close attention to the conversation, feeling both girls out for who they truly were.  
  
"Yes, it would have been better without her, but she may be useful. She can keep the other girls off of our backs," Samedi said sensibly.  
  
Jules leaned her head close to her friends and whispered," I bet she's just here to find out what we are doing."  
  
'Which isn't incorrect,' thought Chissa.  
  
"Who knows? But I guess we should keep an eye out on her and the girls. Maybe we should talk to her."  
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea. Chissa?"  
  
"Yes, Miss?" Chissa replied in a tone, which revealed nothing.  
  
Jules glanced at Samedi because she didn't know what to say.  
  
Samedi helped Jules out by saying," Maybe you could join us and leave the corner. We'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. I have some thing to discuss too."  
  
Chissa shuffled over and sat down on a chair. She looked at Jules and Chissa expectantly.  
  
"How about telling us about yourself," Jules supplied.  
  
"Well, I was born in Nyissa. My mother was also a maiden. My father is the Chief Eunuch. I never really knew him. I also never tell many people that but I feel we need to be on the same level," she said seeing the shocked look on her charges faces.  
  
"My mother taught me all about being a maid and I am really here to help you through your training. You two and all the other girls who look like the first handmaiden of Issa are very special. I have been sent here to protect and teach you.  
  
"I am not here to be your "maid" as the other girls think. I would like them to stay in the dark on this matter. Alright?"  
  
"Yes," both girls said in unison suddenly feeling that she was in charge and they would do what she told them not the other way around.  
  
"I'm glad we have come to an understanding. It will make your stay here much more enjoyable. Well, as enjoyable as it can get. Tomorrow you will have private lessons with me. I will wake you up at 6:15. Be ready by 7:00. You will learn the basics of being Queen Salmissra."  
  
With that Chissa got up bowed to Jules and Samedi and walked out the house to the servant quarters.  
  
"I suppose we will e seeing less of the girls. I wonder what they will be doing?"  
  
Jules and Samedi began to walk up the steps when they heard a hurried scurrying and a softly closing door.  
  
They looked at each other wondering which girl had eavesdropped and who would they tell.  
  
*Behind the door that closed*  
  
Mildred sat in her bedroom thinking about all she had heard.  
  
'Chissa is not a maid but a teacher. She is also very high born, her father being a Chief Eunuch,' thought Mildred.  
  
Mildred decided to tell the girls tomorrow, hoping they would have a better solution to the "Chissa Problem."  
  
Mildred tried to go to sleep but one question kept coming to her mind.  
  
"I wonder what the other girls will be doing."  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
"Ah! Don't stop there Belgarath!! It was getting good!" yelled Nikki.  
  
"You will just have to wait until I refill my tankard."  
  
AN: How do you like it? 


	4. Mildred's POV

Disclaimer: Lalalala. . . . I don't own Belgarath, blah blah or anybody that appears in any of David Eddings books. I do own Samedi, Jules, Chissa, Mildred and any other characters I decide to put in this story.  
  
Belgarath had refilled his tankard. He was waiting for the children to regroup and sit back down.  
He was always happy when he had an attentive audience like these young ones. He nad became deeply involved in the story also as he wove his tale of Samedi and Jules.  
  
Finally everybody had crowded around. He began.  
  
Mildred's POV  
  
All I ever wanted was to get to married and have children. That was all.  
  
I did not ask for all of this. I know my life is on the line and I have the will to live. Even though I did not pass the first test, I still have hope that I will live or even become Queen Salmissra.  
  
I do not hate Samedi and Jules. They have to try and survive just like the rest of us.  
  
They know they have a chance to live though. I want to know that.  
  
I want to know that one day I will be able to see my mother again. I want to go back home and see Fran, my one and only friend. I just want to be normal again.  
  
But no, I can't. I can't go back to being a carefree girl. I have to live. I just have to.  
  
I once saw a slave ship passing by the harbor. The stench of rotting, unwashed bodies filled my nose. I couldn't imagine being captured and taken away from my home. But now I feel captured, like those slaves. I may be clean but I feel like a slave. I don't want to be like a slave.  
  
Samedi and Jules are being lavished upon with gifts. Their maid Chissa wakes them up, makes there beds, feeds them, and basically keeps them separate from us.  
  
The other girls and I toil away in a house to warm for the muggy climate. Those people say they want to see how much we can endure.  
  
I know better.  
  
They want us to keep our minds occupied so we won't think about the end. It shall come soon. I heard that Queen Salmissra is waning away. She is hanging onto life by a thread. It's a wonder they haven't killed her with some poison. It is buying me time to make a plan of escape.  
  
Meanwhile, the other "look-a-likes" are being trained to walk, talk, and act like the First Handmaiden. Chissa is teaching them very carefully and sometimes I eavesdrop just to see what is going on around me.  
  
Chissa once caught me looking in on them. She scolded me severely and told me to go off and make the best of my life. I see she knows also about what happens after the new Queen is chosen.  
  
Just wait. I will get out of this. I don't care how high the stakes. I will not go down like this.  
  
AN: Thank you to my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have time please email me at anna@accessnet.com and inform me on how to fix errors in a chapter, and how to do bold, and italics also! Thank you. Oh! Sorry for the short chapter.  
  
Aqsa: Thank you for the review. I have continued and I hope you like this chappie also.  
  
Sarah: You are my number one reviewer! Thank you for explaining the joke to me. At first I didn't know what you were talking about. Yes I suppose you have to be there to get it, but I'm sure it was funny! Thank you for always reviewing!  
  
Son of Santa: Thank you for your review and the finding of my mistake. If you wouldn't mind emailing me and telling me how exactly to change this mistake: as in take it off the Internet w/o actually taking the whole story off. I'm sure it's simple and the solution is right under my nose. But I need help! 


End file.
